the_singapore_lgbt_encyclopaediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Archive of "Unorthodox sex can lower body’s defences", The Straits Times, 25 January 1987
=Scan of article & page= =Editable text of article= Unorthodox sex can lower body’s defences - study By KONG SOOK CHIN A STUDY of 100 transsexuals here has shown that those who engage in a certain sexual practice are highly susceptible to all kinds of infections - including Aids. Three of the transsexuals in the study group were found to be infected with the dreaded Aids virus. Aids - acquired immune deficiency syndrome - destroys the body's immune system, leaving it vulnerable to life-threatening illnesses, including cancer. The study by a team of Singapore doctors also shows that the more often and longer a person engages in the unorthodox practice, the more his immune system will be impaired. The findings, published in the Australia New Zealand Journal of Medicine, point to the likelihood that the immune system of the passive is weakened by agents in the semen of the active partner. The researchers also suggest that the agents get into the passive partner's body through torn rectal lining. The research project, the first of its kind done here, was undertaken to find out the effects of the practice on the body's defence mechanism and "the local aspects of Aids infection in this country," Dr Ong Yong Wan, one of the Singapore doctors involved in the study, said in an interview on Thursday. (Photo: Dr Ong: Intensive counselling programme.) The study, which took about a year, focused on the immune systems of 100 transsexuals and a control group of 40 heterosexual men. Singapore has identified eight carriers of the Aids virus - including the three transsexuals in the study - and one Aids victim. The 100 transsexuals in the study were male prostitutes ranging in age from 19 to 55. Middle Road Hospital doctors are following up on the 100 transsexuals closely. They are also being monitored for potential development of Aids. Dr Ong, who is the Medical Director of Blood Transfusion Services, said the hospital has an intensive counselling programme to help these people. Doctors hope to get them to change their lifestyles and help them find other jobs. No problems were found with the immune system of the control group of 40 heterosexual men. The study team included Dr Ong, Dr K. V. Ratnam. Dr T. W. Wong. Associate Professor J. Lee, Mr A. Kamarrudin, and Dr E. H. Sng. New drug Meanwhile, the United States Food and Drug Administration is reported to be on the verge of approving the use of a new drug called AZT, or azidothymldine, to treat Aids. Dr Ong. who is chairman of the Aids Advisory Committee, said Singapore would have the prescription drug on standby once it becomes available. She added that AZT is not a cure, but that clinical trials in America have shown that it is effective in treating Aids patients suffering from a special form of pneumonia and can prolong their lives. There is still no cure for Aids or a vaccine against the disease, said Dr Ong added. =See also= *Archive of "Three in S’pore found with Aids-linked virus", The Straits Times, 10 April 1985 *Archive of "Aids virus: Doctor who 'found it'", The Sunday Times, 14 April 1985 *Archive of "A chance to be ahead in medicine", The Singapore Monitor, 16 April 1985 *Archive of "Aids on ‘must report’ list", The Straits Times, 17 April 1985 *Archive of "Undergrads to be taught about Aids", The Straits Times, 21 April 1885 *Archive of "16 more may be carriers of Aids virus", The Straits Times, 30 April 1985 *Archive of "Aids doctor thanks mum", The Straits Times, 12 May 1985 *Archive of "Special lab to do Aids tests soon", The Straits Times, 18 May 1985 *Archive of "Man with Aids related virus in hospital", The Straits Times, 21 July 1985 *Archive of "Aids carrier leaves hospital", The Straits Times, 28 July 1985 *Archive of "Ministry steps up Aids drive", The Straits Times, 5 September 1985 *Archive of "Singapore ‘first in the world’ to have 100 % screening of donor blood", The Straits Times, 11 September 1985 *Archive of "S’pore-Stanford research tie-up bid", The Straits Times, 10 October 1985 *Archive of "Aids: 20,000 cleared", The Straits Times, 29 November 1985 *Archive of "200 turn up for first public medical convention", The Straits Times, 28 April 1986 *Archive of "Screening tests likely to uncover more Aids carriers", The Straits Times, 1 May 1986 *Archive of "100 people could be Aids carriers here: Expert", The Straits Times, 3 August 1986 *Archive of "Aids claims first victim here", The Straits Times, 11 April 1987 *Archive of "Fear of Aids pushes up condom sales", The Straits Times, 19 April 1987 *Archive of "Govt dental clinics phasing out boiling", The Straits Times, 1 October 1987 *Earliest cases of HIV/AIDS in Singapore *HIV/AIDS in Singapore's LGBT community *Paddy Chew *Avin Tan *Ajmal Khan *Calvin Tan *Adrian Tyler =References= *Kong Sook Chin, "Unorthodox sex can lower body’s defences", The Straits Times, 25 January 1987[]. =Acknowledgements= This article was archived by Roy Tan. Category:Archive of LGBT articles